


The Leader of The Pack / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: ShumDario2019andon [5]
Category: Clace - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), ShumDario - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark and Dangerous, F/M, M/M, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Harry was like every teen. He had his friends, and they all hung out Friday nights watching their school football team play other schools. But this Friday was different for Harry. He is let in on the family secret... The hard way...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I go again with another story. I'm not great at this, but I have fun trying. I hope you like this one and please leave comments. I love all your comments. And If you have an idea for this story, please leave it in the comments, thank you! BV,
> 
> If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV
> 
> This story will be #ShumDario mixed w/ #shadowhunterpeople.

Harry was sitting with his circle of friends just like any Friday night at the football game at there school. He was talking about a few boys on the football team when he got this weird feeling come over him. Harry didn't understand what was going on, why he was feeling like he was feeling. He tried to keep talking with his friends, but it kept getting stronger. He started to shake.

"Harry, are you okay?" Cat asked.

"Yes, I think. Maybe I should go get something to eat."

"Okay, I'll go too. I'm starving."

They headed to the concession stands when Harry stops in his tracks.

"Harry," Cat called over and over but got no answer.

Harry was in a trance-like state. He wasn't hearing or seeing anything, but them. It was four people. Two guys, and two girls and they were looking right at him. He couldn't breathe hardly. Harry was being called to them as he belonged to them. To him. The tall, black-haired, paled skin one. Harry took a step to him, but Cat pulled at him.

"Harry," Cat called him again.

Harry looked at her.

"W..What?"

"What is wrong?"

He blinked a few times.

"Cat, I think I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling well."

"Okay, text me tomorrow. Maybe we can do something just my best friend and me."

Harry smiled.

"Okay, that sounds good."

They hugged, and Harry left. Harry walked home because he didn't live too far from the high school. Harry started to get that feeling again, he didn't see anyone, but he knew they were there, he began to panic and walked fast. Then Harry started running for his life. He could feel them running after him. Harry looked back, but he saw no one behind him. That's when he ran into his father standing outside in front of their home. He screamed and started fighting until he saw it was his father. His father had golden eyes. Harry was scared. Then his mother came out. Her eyes were green. Harry looked at them.

"What is going on?"

His father was holding his hands and keeping him there with them because if he didn't, Harry was going to run and he knew it. 

"Son, we need to talk."

Harry was freaking out. He didn't know what was happening to him. 

"O..okay," Harry said as he was looking around.

Then all of a sudden he could see them, but they were far away, and he saw the heat from their bodies.

"Come, son, we must talk."

Harry nodded and went with his mom and father.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]


	2. The end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a pt2 at a later time. BV,

After Harry's talked with his mom and father, he had started to relax some, but his head was still swimming from everything. Harry got ready for bed. He took off everything he had on but his boxer's. Harry laid down, but couldn't turn his brain off so he could go to sleep. It all was so much, and now he belonged to this new pack and new Alpha. As Harry laid in bed, he had a warm feeling come over him, and the more he tried to stay there, the warmer he got. Harry got up and turned the fan on and laid back down. It wasn't helping at all. He just got hotter. Finally, he got up and went to the window. He opened the window and saw him, the tall, black-haired, blue eyes, pale skin one looking at him. Harry slowly moved back from the window. Before he knew it, the tall one was in his room. He came in the window. Harry backed to his bed. When Harry stopped, he stopped. Harry wanted to run. He wanted to yell for help but did nothing. He didn't move his other part of him wanted something different, wanted him, the tall one. 

"What do you want me to call you?" Harry asked.

The guy looked at him.

"Matthew or Alpha."

"Well, Matthew, what now?"

Matthew was not surprised by which one he chose. He looked at Harry.

"And you?"

"Harry."

They looked at each other. Matthew moved to Harry more as he did, he started to undressing. Which made Harry even more nervous then he was before. Harry knew this had to happen, but it didn't make it any better. They had to mate to seal their bond. When Matthew got close, so close he put his hands on Harry's hips. Harry moaned at the touch that he didn't know he craved so much now. Matthew pulled his boxer's down, and Harry stepped out of them. Matthew started kissing up Harry's body until he reached Harry's dick. He placed kisses over the head and the whole dick in his hand. As Matthew moved up, he kept moving his hand slowly over Harry's dick. Harry wrapped himself around Matthew and moaned into his mouth as they kissed each other. 

"Are you ready, to be mine?" Matthew asked in a low whisper.

"Yes."

Matthew picked Harry up and put him on the bed. That night they did what needed to happen, now comes the hard part. Getting to know each other and lead the pack as they should together for as long as they can.

BVPF: BVFF

{The end} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do a pt2 at a later time. BV,

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think...
> 
> I'm on IG @ bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom
> 
> And Twitter @ bluevelet78


End file.
